If I Could Turn Back Time
by Dark Lord Sakuya
Summary: Cloud meets a witch that allows him to travel back in time in order to "fix his mistakes". But, what would happen if he fails to kill Sephiroth that first time? How much could possibly change?  Romance, Drama, and Adventure await you!


The witch had promised him one chance to change all the misfortunes in his life. There was one thing, one tiny catch, that made him hesitate his decision. Even so, the desire for retribution burned deeply in his heart.  
The agreement made, the witch smiled and began to compress time. As he watched the present fade away into images of the past, the witch laughed, saying, Make changes to your hearts content, though keep in mind, boy, that the future isn t kind to those who wish to change it.

Ch. 1

Cloud Strife stood on the outskirts of Nibleheim, his helmet securely placed on his head, hiding his identity from the residents of his home town. He felt a bit relieved as he watched the people hide within their homes. Relieved, and anxious.  
Stomach twisted into a knot, he listened to Sephiroth and Zack exchange their conversation, as if it were scripted. Each line Cloud had memorized, this part of his memory refusing to let him forget.  
He remembered everything, knowing this part of his life all so well. The part that had set his destiny permanently.

It wasn t long before the Shinra troops were met by their Mountain Guide. Tifa Lockhart, appearing as she was at the age of 14, stood before them, smiling a confident smile.  
Cloud stayed silent, watching her, wondering what it was he had to change first. He knew he had to protect Tifa and Zack, but what of Sephiroth? Was his destiny set already? Did the 1st class Soldier have to go insane?  
The blonde watched the silver haired male as he regrettably stepped into the picture, the photographer snapping the button on his camera with expertise.  
Great! Thank you! I ll be sure to send each of you a copy! The photographer grinned happily.

They set out, up the mountain. The bridge snapped, just as Cloud had expected. As they fell, he grabbed Tifa and held her tightly, making sure he took most of the damage when they hit the ground. Zack and Sephiroth he knew would be alright, but he could do nothing for the other grunt that was with them. With sad, blue eyes Cloud watched as the man fell to his death.  
With cold words, Sephiroth led the way into the mountain, Tifa soon taking the lead as her proper place as guide .

The rest of the trip up to the reactor felt like a haze. A dream. Cloud stood outside the reactor, acting as a wall to stop Tifa from following Zack and Sephiroth inside.  
The blonde knew what was going on inside. He knew that Sephiroth was losing his sanity as they sat there, as he watched Tifa throw a fit about not being let in to see the secrets of Shinra.  
You better take real good care of me! The young Tifa fumed with hands on her hips.  
Cloud nodded, then turned away, once again questioning what it was he had to change. The fire of Nibleheim, was that fated to happen already? He had to kill Sephiroth, but he had to do it without Tifa and Zack s involvement. But if he changed that course of action, would Cloud be stripped of the Jenova cells inside him that gave him power to begin with? Was it worth it? He knew Tifa and Zack would survive, he knew he would survive.  
With saddened eyes, he came to the realization that, in order to protect them both, he would have to let Sephiroth strike them down. He would have to let Hojo take him and Zack into his laboratory and inject them with mako and alien matter.  
But what if he killed Sephiroth before Tifa arrived after the fire? She would be spared, and Zack would too. Then

The fire happened too quickly. Cloud wasn t able to stop Sephiroth from setting it, having been rendered unconscious. He knew his mother was dead, he knew Tifa s father was dead, and he knew Tifa and Zack would be fatally wounded. Even so, he hurried up the mountain and into the reactor. He had to hope he would reach there in time.  
Papa! Sephiroth ? Tifa curled over her father s dead body, tears streaming down her face. Her dark hair stuck to her cheeks and her lips trembled. With a quivering body, the young girl sobbed, her anger and sorrow mixing into one dangerous component. Sephiroth did this to you, didn t he? Her entire world was crumbling to the ground. Sephiroth, Soldier, mako reactors, Shinra Everything! Staring into the very heavens themselves, she cried out, I hate them all! Letting her father s head touch the ground softly, she stood and grabbed Sephiroth s Masamune. Struggling, she dragged it along behind her, the rage engulfing her entire being. She couldn t control herself, having gone berserk with wired emotions. She needed to kill Sephiroth, she needed to revenge his death with her own hands.  
How could you do this to Papa and the others? She screamed up the stairs.  
Sephiroth lowered his hand from the cold metal door leading to Jenova. He turned as the girl raced up the stairs, the sword raised over her head as she swung door. With ease, the silver haired man grabbed the hilt and lifted her up, her feet leaving the safety of the floor.  
Her rusty red eyes widened as she stared into the insanely deep green pools watching her like a panther. Smirking, Sephiroth swiftly struck her.  
As if in slow motion, Zack watched Tifa hit the stairs and roll. The blood from her wounds speckled the iron floor as she lay, motionless.  
Gripping his fists, Zack hurried after Sephiroth, his buster sword out and ready for the final battle.

Just as Cloud managed to reach them, he watched as Zack flew from Jenova s room, hit the stairs, and rolled down.  
The images that had haunted him vividly in his dreams were being replayed in front of him. His resolve wavered. He approached Tifa s unconscious body and pulled her from the stairs, knowing if he left her there her life would end this night. He stared at her paling face as his hand slowly stroked her cheek.  
She was dying.  
I m so sorry, Tifa. I should ve gotten here faster. He whispered softly to her. Even though I m here, I haven t been able to change anything. Cloud Zack called to him hoarsely.  
Letting Tifa rest, Cloud turned to his best friend, his eyes clouded in grief and anger. Though this anger wasn t the same as it had been when he was 15 years of age and mind. He was 23, trapped in his younger self s body.  
Kill Sephiroth. Zack was in agony, his body screwed up in a painful manner.  
Nodding, Cloud took Zack s sword, his sword, and walked slowly up the stairs. He had to kill Sephiroth now.  
Sephiroth stood at the top of the tubes that inhabited Jenova s tank. He was reciting one of his many speeches, one of the many Cloud could say line for line. Those words haunted his memories.  
Taking a deep breath, Cloud rushed up the tube and stabbed him. Hissing, Sephiroth fell, but Cloud knew too well that he wasn t dead. Raising the wide sword, Cloud aimed down, ready to take the villain s head clean off.  
But, Sephiroth was too fast.  
With a sharp pain, Cloud was lifted into the air. Wincing, he grasped the blade, his hands shaking. S Sephiroth As blood seeped down the corner of his mouth and from the wound Sephiroth had given him, the silver haired man scowled, Don t get too confident, boy. He threw Cloud out and down the stairs, having him land beside Zack s unconscious body.  
Cloud stared at the raven haired man, silently apologizing for having failed, he struggled to stand. Sephiroth placed a heavy boot on his back and shoved him back down, I don t think so. He was wounded, bleeding, as they all were, but he was stronger. He wasn t human. That wound of his would heal soon and then it would be too late. The past would be completely altered.  
No ! Cloud gasped for air. He couldn t let this happen. Not now. He had the chance to change everything, to keep people he loved alive, and now that dream was being crushed before his very eyes. Zack ! Tifa ! He glanced over to the dark haired woman only a few feet from him. A Aerith Tears threatening to spill, the blonde fell unconscious.  
Sephiroth s eyes narrowed coldly, and, with no resistance, he left the three to die on their own accord.

Mother, I m coming. Sephiroth said to the head he held in his hands. Smiling to himself, he walked past the planes of Nibleheim, across the rivers, and then across the sea. The sweet voice in his head ushered him to go to the Forgotten City of the Ancients , a place he read about in Professor Gast s reports.  
There, he would find the knowledge he needed to take the planet back from the stupid people that ran it now for the Cetra. He had no resistance, no rival to strike down. The only people who tried were taken care of easily.  
It had taken him only a few days to reach his destination, and then some. Finding his way through the Sleeping Forest was far too easy, as he had mother s guidance, despite the forest s attempts to trick him.

The city itself was a wondrous architectural gold mine. He found his way through each and every house, drinking up the knowledge any books left behind held. Simply being in the city helped him hear what his ears normally would ve been deaf towards.

With the knowledge of a Black and White materia s magic in the deepest recesses of his mind, he traveled north, heading towards the Northern Crater, a place his mother said was of importance. Of course, mother told him many things about the Cetra. He knew of what they were capable of.  
He stopped at Icicle Inn for a quick rest, deciding to choose the vacant house of the village. It was dusty and unused, but it was a good place nonetheless.  
His curiosity getting the better of him, he found himself reading through the many books that were left behind. He was pleasantly surprised to find that this place was Professor Gast s home, as well as the home of the last Cetra.  
Feeling as if he were getting somewhere, Sephiroth went through the home movies the professor left behind. Gast had the Cetra, Ifalna, talk about WEAPON, as well as the Calamity from the Skies. It was shocking to hear that mother was an alien, though that didn t stop his admiration of her. The Cetra were aliens themselves, were they not?  
Hm? Sephiroth s eyes narrowed slightly as he listened to the recording. Ifalna and Gast had a child? Aerith That name was familiar. Where had he heard it from?  
In any case, the only Cetra had her child had been taken by Hojo of Shinra, as the video depicted. How beastly.  
Frowning, he shut off the home movie and changed his course for Midgar. If there was one trace of the Cetra left he was determined to protect it.


End file.
